Fisher Tiger
|image= |jname=フィッシャー・タイガー |rname=''Fisshā Taigā'' |ename=Fisher Tiger |first=Chapter 521; Episode 415 |affltion=Sunny Pirates |ocupation=Adventurer; Pirate; Captain |jva=Unknown |bounty= 230,000,000|}} }} Fisher Tiger, known as the Adventurer, was a sea bream fishman and the founder and original leader of the Sunny Pirates. Appearance Tiger, as a sea bream fishman, had round eyes, a flat nose, wide lips with slight peach fuzz above, a thick dark beard and sideburns, and a spiky dorsal fin on the back of his head, sprouting from under his long, curly hair. He was an exceptionally large fishman, being at least a full head taller than Jinbe, coupled with a broad and muscular physique, with his long legs being quite thin in comparison. The crew's tattoo was in the center of his chest. As an adventurer, he wore a light bandanna and a dark-colored T-shirt with a picture on it portraying an hippo with its mouth wide-open, which read: “'Frog? No - Hippo'”, paired with plain pants held up by a belt and simple sandals. He was also seen carrying around a large backpack, with many pockets and a coil of rope attached to it. As the captain of the Sunny Pirates, he switched to a military spotted bandanna, paired with a sleeveless, open shirt with the same pattern, revealing his muscular chest and his crew’s tattoo, and darker pants, but retained his sandals. The most visible addition was a captain’s coat which hanged from his shoulders like a cape. Gallery Personality Tiger is said by Hancock to be a reckless person, and very brutal, seeing how he challenged Mariejois and burned the entire city down to free all fishman slaves. However, this was only due to Hancock's first impression, and contrary to it, Tiger can be compassionate and very merciful, as he ordered Jinbe and Arlong not to kill any humans. While Queen Otohime wished for the coexistence of fishmen and humans, Fisher Tiger believed that fishmen and humans should remain separate. Even though he hated humans, he did not discriminate when it came to slavery, and freed every one of them during his raid of the holy city. He also did not believe in revenge on the humans for their discrimination as he believed that it would only cause more trouble. His compassion to humans is further demonstrated when he vowed to take a child who was a former slave back to his hometown. Before he attacked Mariejois, he appeared to be friendly, greeting Jinbe and Arlong as close friends after returning to Fishman Island from an adventure. Abilities and Powers Tiger is a legendary figure amonst fishmen, Even before achieving his legendary status, he was a famous adventurer in his own right, kept in high regard by the inhabitants of Fishman Island, who were more than willing to hear of his numerous adventures. Known for his many feats and his amazing will: he was able to climb the Red Line with his bare hands (which is 10,000 meters from the ocean surface) and attack the the Holy Land of Mariejois all alone. Without fear of the consequences of challenging the World Nobles and their guards, he then proceeded to rampage across Mariejois and free all the slaves kept prison there, fishmen and human alike. Not only did he succeed in performing such an astonishing deed, he also founded and became the captain of the Sunny Pirates, the strongest and largest pirate crew composed of fishmen to ever roam the Grand Line; it was from such group that all of the fishmen crews in the current storyline came. His notoriety from the events at Mariejois and his status as the captain of the Sunny Pirates eventually earned him a bounty of 230,000,000, an impressive act, considering it was his first bounty. As a fishman, Tiger was born with ten times the strength of the average human, and double that underwater. However, considering all of his feats, which showed amazing strength and will, and that he was the captain of an enormous fishmen crew, in charge of both Arlong and Jinbe, he is considerably stronger since he was able to defeat Kadahl, a Marine Rear Admiral, with just one kick in the face. Weapons During his attack on Mariejois, he was seen carrying many weapons: he wielded a large saber and a massive pistol, had two more sheathed swords by his side, and a bazooka-like weapon strapped to his back. It might be assumed that he used all of these weapons proficiently, having been able to attack the extremely well-guarded Holy Land and freeing the slaves all by himself. History The Sunny Pirates In the past, two people made a stand against the discrimination towards fishmen: Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. While Queen Otohime wished to promote friendship with humans, Fisher Tiger believed that fishmen and humans should remain separate. He committed a taboo against the world by climbing up the cliffs of the Red Line with his bare hands to Mariejois and attacked the holy land to free the fishmen slaves from the World Nobles. While he hated humans, Tiger did not discriminate when it came to slaves. He freed slaves of all races there. Among these other slaves were Boa Hancock and her two sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 521 and Episode 415, Boa Hancock tells Luffy of Fisher Tiger. With the fishmen slaves he freed, Tiger changed the shameful hoof mark branded on them (it signified slavery) into a symbol of a sun. He also took them in as part of his pirate crew, creating the Sunny Pirates. Fisher Tiger is seen sitting in between Jinbe and Arlong. It is here where he is surrounded by the Sunny Pirates when he is shouted at by Hatchan trying to inform him about an enemy ship. Tiger wonders if it's a Marine ship. During their time roaming the seas, the Sunny Pirates battled numerous Marines including those led by Rear Admiral Kadar of G-2. When the Rear Admiral demanded the former slaves, Tiger counter him saying that he had no proof that there were former slaves on his ship. Tiger then witnessed Arlong's brutality towards a Marine. Some time after the battle, Tiger had a discussion with Arlong and Jinbe, telling them that not to kill humans. Otherwise, they will stoop to their level. Tiger went on saying that their ultimate goal was freeing the oppressed and not becoming cold-blooded murderers much to Arlong's dismay. Three years after the attack on Mariejois, the Sunny Pirates visited an island where a former slave named Koala resided. The inhabitants there had no way of returning the boy to his homeland so they asked the Sunny Pirates to take him. After taking him on his ship, Tiger put the mark on the sun on him to cover up the slave mark. Tiger told the boy that he was allowed to cry if he wished and vowed to return him to his home. Death and Legacy In time, however, the prejudices he continued to fight against ended up taking his life. Tiger suffered a massive amount of blood loss after a battle and needed a transfusion to save his life. But even though fishmen and humans share the same blood, the humans refused to perform a transfusion.One Piece Manga - Chapter 609, Hammond revealed that Tiger died due to being denied of a blood donation. Without the blood to save his life, Tiger ultimately died and he was succeeded in his command of the Sunny Pirates by Jinbe. Many fishmen seem to look up to Tiger after his selfless efforts at liberating the imprisoned members of his race, so much that Hammond likened Luffy to him since the Straw Hat captain also assaulted a World Noble. The New Fishman Pirates in particular thought of Tiger as a hero and the circumstances of his death furthered their hatred towards humans.One Piece Manga - Chapter 607, Hammond showed respect for Tiger's heroism. Major Battles * Fisher Tiger vs. Mariejois * Sunny Pirates vs. Marines * Fisher Tiger vs. Rear Admiral Kadar Translation and Dub Issues His name comes from , the Japanese name for sea bream. Hatchan called him and this is a pun off of , which means a whole sea bream. Trivia * His death was a result of a denial of blood transfusion because of his race. In the real world, a popular urban legend surrounding the death of Dr. Charles Drew was that he died because the hospital refused to give him a blood transfusion because of his black heritage (as the myth details the hospital was "whites only", however this was not the case). * The problems of Fishman Island and the racism that the inhabitants suffer from, strongly resembles that of African-Americans in the early 1900's. Fisher Tiger's belief that fishmen and merfolk should stay separated from humans and use any necessary means of self-defense resembled that of Malcolm X, while Queen Otohime's beliefs resembled that of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. who famously dreamed of peaceful unity; both of whom died prematurely. * In China, tigers have always been a fiercely bitter rival to the dragon. Fisher Tiger brought about one of the greatest challenges to the World Nobles' (also known as the Celestial Dragons) authority by attacking their homeland. Also, while the eternal battle between the animals represents balance and Tiger's actions threw Mariejois into disarray, it can be argued that it was already in turmoil by the World Nobles' slavery and prejudice and Tiger was setting it straight by freeing their slaves without bias. ** Also like their animals, both Fisher Tiger and the Celestial Dragons are considered "noble" for different reasons (open-mindedly freeing slaves and ancestry respectively). Ironically, while Tiger's recklessness mirrors that of his animal's (usually depicted as lunging ahead to bulldoze through its opponents), the World Nobles are shown to have little to no patience and wisdom, which the dragon is revered for. ** In the original Folklore of the real Queen Otohime, it says that Otohime, after giving birth, turned into a Dragon. Even though Otohime and Tiger both wanted peace, they still had different views on how that peace should have been made. References Site Navigation de:Fisher Tiger Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Sunny Pirates Category:Dead Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Flashback Introduction